nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Split Fire
' Split Fire' is an G.I. Joe jeep for Spy Troops. The mid-sized vehicles have been hit or miss for Hasbro’s new design team from the get-go, and to a certain extent, they still are. They seem to be able to capture a really cool design (like the Ringneck) but just cannot quite execute it to the best of their ability, missing details like elevating guns or closed canopies. The same holds true, apparently, of the new G.I. Joe Splitfire. The first thing that grabs my attention, and probably grabs most peoples’ attention as well, is the rounded front to the truck. Where Joe vehicles used to be strong, powerful, and very angular, these new vehicles a much more soft, rounded feel to them. That might be due to new safety guidelines, but I think it’s also because the new vehicle designs these days are a lot rounder than they used to be. The Splitfire is a perfect example of this…I mean this truck is definitely round, and not angular…but it also looks just like a Dodge Ram pickup, so it still looks pretty realistic. To be honest, I’ve never really pictured the Joes using a pickup truck as one of their assault vehicles, but I can see how it would work. A fast vehicle with some added weapons, and space for troops in the back, it could be a perfect way to transport troops around the battlefield and launch some cover fire as well. The Splitfire is a large and blocky truck with minimal weapons, and honestly, I’m not really certain what sort of purpose it serves. It’s probably a quick vehicle, but not very heavily armored, or heavily armed. I’m sure it can carry a few troops in back, but they’re not well protected and they don’t have much firepower to attack with. The twin machine guns on each side provide limited attack-power and are a very strange design, looking like a throwback to the World War II era. The platforms the guns are on seem to serve their purpose well, although also leave the gunners pretty unprotected and don’t seem to be very heavy attack-wise. My thoughts on this vehicle are pretty muddled…it’s a decent truck. Has a solid design-scheme and an appealing look to it with the camouflage paint patterns, but doesn’t really jump out at me or look overly impressive. I can see it being used in a support capacity, or something thrown together at the last minute, but as a production Joe vehicle, it’s not really unique or interesting enough to catch my eye. Rampage is kind of a shame as well. I love the look of his filecard, and the cardart on there is really neat. But the fact that he’s presented as a rehashed Beachhead is really a shame, since the character seems to have some life. I’m considering making up a custom Rampage somehow, but I’m not sure how. I am pleased with how they explained the similarity in dress between him and Beachhead, and like I said, the character sounds interesting, but like the vehicle itself, he’s just kind of there…no real meat to him. Basically, the Splitfire is an okay truck…a decent support vehicle, but not something I can stand firmly behind. I don’t think it offers anything that you won’t find in a dozen other Joe vehicles out there, and there isn’t really an overwhelming reason to pick one of these up. It’s not overly expensive, which is good, but I can’t say I whole-heartedly recommend it, and I’m not sure if I’ll find much of a use for mine. Category:Vehicles Category:2003/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Vehicles Category:Spy Troops Category:Real American Hero Collection Category:Military Vehicles Category:2003 Category:Toys Category:Hasbro Toys Category:Spy Troops vehicles Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Hasbro Category:G.I. Joe: Spy Troops